Virtualization of computing processes enables the creation of customizable virtual execution environments that replicate physical computing environments. Virtualization may be used to simulate a wide range of computing system components, including computer hardware, operating systems, and networks. As such, virtualization may offer a number of advantages and be applied for a variety of purposes.
Specifically, data backup and retrieval technologies may benefit from virtualization. For example, storing data via virtual machines may reduce both the time required to retrieve the data and the computing resources needed to store the data. Unfortunately, some traditional systems for providing data backup services over a network may be incompatible with virtualization technologies. For example, conventional backup services may transmit data between a client system and a backup server over a storage area network, and backup agents that facilitate data storage and retrieval within the virtual environment on the backup server may be unable to communicate with portions of the backup server that execute outside the virtual environment. As a result, data may be unable to pass from the client system to the virtual environment. Therefore, the present disclosure identifies and addresses and need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing data backup services in virtual environments.